Talk:Apocalyptic Beast
Historical Background Revision Use the talk pages to discuss the reasons for your respective changes. --Gahoo 13:21, 22 March 2007 (EDT) If anything from the Historical Background needs to be changed, is the removal of the second paragraph only, it expands, yet has no relevance to the "The Beast" as is so eloquently explained in the first paragraph. --Charitwo 13:25, 22 March 2007 (EDT) : I agree; let's kill the second paragraph. --Alephnot 23:08, 20 April 2007 (EDT) Job Does it really feature traits of all pre-ToAU jobs beyond two-hour abilities? If not, then just put the job(s) it is most like (WAR or nothing, I'd imagine) and then put that it also uses two-hour abilities of the other 14 jobs. --Joped 10:52, 21 April 2007 (EDT) :Killed Apoc. A few times now, And i've only seen him summon one Dragon during Call Wyvern, And in some cases i've noticed after killing Thornsong Dragon, and Body Slam Dragon, he would still use thos TP Moves. Glitch or not, it's happened twice in the last two runs ive done... But i am Certain there is only one Wyvern Summoned during Call Wyvern - Karbuncle It casts nukes during manafont, enfeebles during chainspell, and songs during soul voice. It does not cast spells while it is on a job that doesn't have them. Tahngarthortalk- 01:30, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Drops Unless anyone can prove that Apocalyptic Beast can drop 3-4 "HQ" coins with a SS, I think it should be removed from the article. I don't know what you all think about it, but I have serious doubts about this information... Soily 19:20, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :There have been a few of such screenshots actually; I don't have one, but I recall seeing one with 2 silverpieces, 1 jadeshell and 1 100 byne bill. -- 20:09, 10 October 2007 (UTC) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v207/Cloud00/munny.jpg Removed I've removed the following inaccuracies due to updates to Dynamis. :*Roams the entire zone. Alliances have 60 minutes to defeat it before the initial time limit expires. :*The two-hour abilities and Dragon TP moves can be disabled by killing the corresponding NM beastman or NM Dragon within the zone. The following list shows which NM to kill to disable which ability: ::*Mighty Strikes - Qu'Pho Bloodspiller ::*Hundred Fists - Hamfist Gukhbuk ::*Benediction - Gi'Bhe Fleshfeaster ::*Manafont - Flamecaller Zoeqdoq ::*Chainspell - Gosspix Blabberlips ::*Perfect Dodge - Va'Rhu Bodysnatcher ::*Invincible - Te'Zha Ironclad ::*Blood Weapon - Shamblix Rottenheart ::*Charm/Familiar - Woodnix Shrillwhistle ::*Soul Voice - Ree Nata the Melomanic ::*Eagle Eye Shot - Lyncean Juwgneg ::*Meikyo Shisui - Koo Rahi the Levinblade ::*Mijin Gakure - Doo Peku the Fleetfoot ::*Call Wyvern - Elvaansticker Bxafraff ::*Astral Flow - Baa Dava the Bibliophage ::*Flame Breath - Stihi ::*Poison Breath - Vishap ::*Wind Breath - Jurik ::*Body Slam - Barong ::*Heavy Stomp - Tarasca ::*Chaos Blade - Alklha ::*Petro Eyes - Basilic ::*Voidsong - Aitvaras ::*Thornsong - Koschei ::*Lodesong - Stollenwurm ::*The time limit will restrict the amount of NMs that can be killed before engaging the Apocalyptic Beast. It's best to just disable the most ruinous abilities, such as Body Slam, Heavy Stomp, Lodesong, and Voidsong. Since Astral Flow is the last two-hour in the cycle, defeating Baa Deva may not be necessary as it will likely be defeated before that point. Benediction is also an ability that players may want to disable.